Cat's Eyes
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Pre Shock Of The New. Prequel to Angst storyling series. On Halloween night, Shalimar sees something special in a strange cat's eyes.


**Please read these Author's notes as they are intended to help make the story and timeline more understandable.**

_Summary: On Halloween night, Shalimar discovers something special in a strange cats eyes. _

_Timeline: Pre "Shock of the New" so anytime post season 1, but I place it about probably at least a year. Ok, so not anytime really. It's obviously not sometime in April as this is a Halloween story so it's Halloween but you get the idea. _

_Relation to other stories: This story can be read and understood as a stand alone but I also have it incorporated into another Mutant X storyline of mine meaning it's mentioned in a couple scenes so this needs to be connected to it. I had realized when rereading "Staying Alive" I wanted to expand on a few scenes in that story but I didn't want to do it in the story itself so instead I added this lil story here to do it. Ok this might be a confusing one but it's not really. This story takes place prior to the first episode of Mutant X. Got that so far? My Mutant X "Angst" storyline takes place after season 3. Although there isn't really much angst in this story, maybe a little, this story is also a "prequel" to the "Angst Storyline." Meaning it happened before all that (obviously since all that happens AFTER season 3 and this story takes place BEFORE season 1.) See, that's not so hard, is it: P But if you're still confused, I can't write the timeline order any simpler than this: "Cats Eyes"; "Mutant X Season 1"; "Mutant X Season 2"; "Mutant X Season 3"; Angst Storyline stories- "Into The Melancholy Night", "Never Gone", and "Staying Alive." So, that's where this story fits in. and also of course "Staying Alive" "jumps around" and includes several scenes which occur at other various times through the entire timeline so reading this will help make parts of it more understandable. This story is mentioned and incorporated in my "Staying Alive" story and necessary also for providing insight as to pre Mutant X as "Staying Alive" deals more with situations during seasons 1 through 3 and post season 3. And of course the Mutant X seasons 1-3 aren't mine so I'm not claiming any ownership to those stories just building from what was given but can you say duh?__I am not and have not changed anything from the original Mutant X verse. It all stands as is. Everything that happened, happened so nothing's been altered only added to and expanded upon._

_Warnings: Some minor what I suppose some might consider to be slight fem slash hints or mentions but nothing too heavy and not directly stated as romantic relations either but it is directed in that sense. _

_Disclaimer: You know the song and dance, of course the characters aren't mine I'm just creative and they seeped into my lil story here. As always, you know the drill, I don't claim any ownership to any character from Mutant X, but this lil story itself is mine so no duplication allowed._

_And finally, on to the story…_

**Cats Eyes**

The tonic tingled down her throat as she sat securely on the barstool tapping her foot along with the music. She was ravenously thirsty tonight. It must've been her feral side, but she didn't mind. Tonight was the night she didn't have to worry about keeping her true self hidden from the rest of the world. Tonight she could show herself, the real person under her eyes, and the real eyes she hid during the normal days light. Tonight no one would bat their lashes in question at her "oddities". Tonight she could actually show off how different she was from every one else and be proud of it. Tonight would be her night. Tonight was Halloween.

She'd always loved the holiday as silly as it was. She could recall the few times she'd actually gone trick or treating when she was younger; how much she loved to frolic down the sidewalk in the dusk, people giving her treats for being what she was.

"What cool eyes those are," they'd say as the blonde stood happily on their doorstep. They weren't just complementing her costume they were complimenting her. If only it could be like that every day. If only the magical nights hold could stay gripped tightly to everyone all the time and they wouldn't be afraid of what they didn't understand. It didn't seem too likely but the thought itself was nice. At least she had this one night, she reminded herself, polishing off the remainder of her drink.

Yellow eyes shifted to the dance floor where Jesse was already showcasing his moves with the dance partner he'd picked out and she had to admit she didn't look like a bad choice at all from where she was sitting. Especially with those moves.

Bar goers walked behind her nudging her back as they past, wobbling slightly from the alcohol, and she watched as if inspecting each of them. Her eyes scanned their bodies and examined their clever costumes. It always fascinated her, how people got so wrapped up in things like that, but it made her happy to see it. Happy they accepted something like that at least one night a year.

For this one night a year people, normal people, could dress up and pretend to be something they weren't. She could understand. How often did she have to pretend to be something she wasn't, have to blend into their world? On a daily basis, but she managed it, more or less. She could totally understand the desire sometimes to just want to be something, someone, you're not, and tonight it was her turn. She fit in more than any other time in "their world" on this night and she was loving every minute of it.

Smiling over at her friend she watched as he continued swaying to the upbeat tunes with the brunette dressed as some sort of fifties girl. She was definitely cute and to see Jesse enjoying himself made the feral happy. He was looking pretty good himself, bare chested and winged in his cupid outfit, arrows in the quiver on her back. She watched him with the woman and wished she could have a little help herself from cupid tonight

As she continued observing their flirtatious rituals something seemed to call her eyes away and she peered over to the distraction in the corner of the room. It was at that time she noticed and sensed eyes on her and her own flashy yellow beams fell upon the woman. She was standing on the other side of the room and looked as if she hadn't been there very long and wasn't there with anyone else, at least, she hoped she wasn't because from what she could make out she looked to be a very attractive woman.

Trying not to make it obvious she wanted to stare continuously at the woman, Shalimar vaguely scanned the crowd being sure to keep one keen feral eye on her new target as it began to sashay over to her.

Shalimar couldn't keep her eyes off the stunning woman as she moved, beautifully, like she'd had extensive lessons or something in how to work with her body while she walked, and Shalimar was more than impressed. The woman seemed to be aware of every step she took, aware of every reaction it must've been getting from every admiring onlooker. She could work her body like some sort of artist when she walked; yes it was a true art form as far as the feral could tell. Art was an understatement. She was graceful, magnificent, stunning. And she thought SHE was supposed to be the feral.

The woman took her time approaching and Shalimar couldn't tell through the dimness of the bar and on the dance floor she was crossing if she was looking directly at her but hoped more than anything she was. Aside from that she almost felt like she could sense something from the stranger, something special, and if she didn't know any better she would've thought they were having some sort of silent conversation even then, their unspoken words growing louder with each distance closing step. God, she loved the way she walked. Well, more like floated gracefully across the floor like an angel. Yes, she was an angel alright.

As the woman came closer Shalimar looked her over more deeply, scanning every curve she bore, which wasn't at all difficult through the black leather cat outfit she was wearing, clingy ever so tightly to her skin and leaving not much more than her nudity to the imagination. Ironic choice of costumes, she thought, though she didn't complain as the magnificent sight came closer to her with each graceful movement.

Shalimar turned back in her seat as the woman approached sitting directly beside her on the vacant stool.

"Hey, can I get a club soda?" the woman asked cheerfully, her heavenly voice drifting directly into the feral's ears followed by the sweetest scent she'd smelled in, well, ever. That flowing red hair drifted the smell of strawberries over to Shalimar's grateful nose and she allowed herself a big whiff. Whatever shampoo this woman used certainly complimented her well, mixing seamlessly with the natural scent of her skin and hair, a beautiful aroma no doubt.

Nodding, the bartender fixed her requested drink and handed it to the grateful woman taking the bill she slipped him in return.

"Thanks."

Shalimar turned and twitched halfway in her seat and prepared to take a sip from her glass before remembering it was empty. Looking up she hoped to gain the bartenders attention but instead found herself locking eyes with bright blue gems of the cat woman beside her. And what a sight, she nearly gasped, needing to drawn in another breath just at having looked directly at the woman. Looking into the breathtaking crystals Shalimar could see the stranger held a lifetime already behind them though she couldn't have been much older than twenty years old, and had a look to her which suggested she was sweet and compassionate yet wild and dangerous underneath it all and Shalimar was more than eager to discover just what she secretly harbored.

Through most of her face was hidden under the cute mask Shalimar could tell she was pretty, very pretty, and the fact that she was smiling back at her while sipping her drink was a good sign, and she instantly recognized something special, important, in her.

Smiling warmly back at the woman, Shalimar looked to her empty glass nervously, surprised herself at the feeling. There weren't too many people who were able to provoke it inside her but she could already tell there was something special about this woman. Well, those curves were certainly special, but there was something else, something deeper.

"So what are you supposed to be?" the woman asked with that heavenly voice and Shalimar's head instantly jolted upright to confirm she was actually speaking to her.

"What?" she instinctively asked but quickly got herself back on track. "Oh, I'm a cat," she replied looking down to her under dressed self as she answered.

"Really? So am I," the woman laughed, another heavenly sound, and Shalimar smiled at the delightfulness. "But you don't really look like a cat," the woman challenged.

"Believe me, I act like a cat. Besides, I'm not too big on costumes. I think subtleties are just as good."

"Hmm. I haven't seen too many cats wearing camouflage pants and a black leather jacket before and those boots, those are definitely questionable," the woman teased and Shalimar smiled along with her, turning her glowing eyes back to the sparkling blue gems. "But I like your eyes," she complimented in a sweet tone.

Shalimar wondered if she blushed but was too flattered to care. Lifting her hands she flashed the paint on her fake nails, a small effort at a costume and the woman grinned at them, taking another sip from her soda.

Shalimar took the opportunity to look her over again. She looked cute as ever with her little black cat ears on the back of her head and very intriguing under the feathery mask, a sight Shalimar ached for a mere glimpse of. The river of red hair flowing over her shoulder was more than sexy and mixed perfectly with the leather she was draped in. She was screaming sexiness so loudly Shalimar practically had to cover her ears when sitting next to her. This was defiantly a woman she wanted to get to know better.

"So did ya come here with anybody?" she boldly asked the woman, looking back to her glass as if she didn't want to hold the eye contact for the answer afraid she might see something undesirable there.

"I haven't been here that long so I don't really know anyone here," the red head replied.

"So you're alone?"

"Yeah but it's not that bad aside from being reminded of the fact," the woman joked.

Shalimar smiled. She liked this girl already, a playful side was always a huge plus in her book, and going at this rate she was sure she'd have a new friend, or hopefully more, by the end of the night.

"Sorry," she chuckled.

"What about you? A woman like you doesn't usually stay alone at a place like this for too long."

Shalimar's smile couldn't stay hidden at what she interpreted as flattery and she looked over to Jesse still dancing it up on the floor and gestured towards him.

"I'm here with a friend," she answered. "Sorta."

The woman smiled as she looked over at the two dancing and having a good time.

"So how come you're not dancing?" she asked the blonde, setting her glass back on the bar and resting her arms on either side of it.

Shalimar turned back in her seat and brought her own hands up to rest on the counter before her, warm skin colliding with equally heated flesh as their hands inadvertently touched and she pulled away slightly, only about an inch. The truth was she wished the womans costume wasn't long sleeved so she could not only see but touch her intoxicating and intriguing skin. If it felt anything as sooth as the back of her fingers and hand had she was sure heavenly wasn't a strong enough word for it and questioned if there even was one.

"I was," Shalimar replied. "But then I decided to sit out and there wasn't anyone else I wanted to dance with." That was before I saw you, she couldn't help but think.

"I'm sure there are plenty of people in here that wouldn't mind dancing with a woman like you."

Shalimar smiled again letting it go to her head that this woman was flirting with her.

"Yeah well nobody's asked me," she coyly replied cocking her cheek to the side to peer at the woman, imaging how beautiful she must be underneath that mask.

"Well, I'd like to dance," the woman hinted, yet a playful and flirtatious smile spread across her beautiful mouth and Shalimar watched as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip enticing her furthermore.

"Well I'm sure a girl like you wouldn't have any trouble finding someone to dance with," Shalimar answered, continuing their little game further.

"Well nobody's asked me either," the beauty almost seemed to volunteer.

Shalimar turned back to the beauty noticing her grin was now larger than ever and couldn't hold back her urges any longer. Maybe if she could get her out on that dance floor she could have the chance to touch her, and that chance, she thought, was more than worth it.

"Then how about we dance?" she questioned rather flatly yet retaining her feral charm.

"I'd love to," the cat woman replied, stepping off her stool and sashaying that succulent body over to the floor, stopping to turn and entice the feral into following.

Not that Shalimar needed to be enticed, god no, she was already hooked on the womans magnetic allure and couldn't pull herself free even if she wanted to. She was off her seat like a rocket and beside the woman on the dance floor in no time.

As the red headed siren propelled her willowy body upon the dimly lit dance floor Shalimar's eyes could see nothing else, only the stunning sight which was bestowed before her and she admired every amiable inch of it.

She pushed herself closer, the magnetic pull between her and this woman getting the best of her, and she let her own body gently graze the red heads as she moved up and down, veering to the left and right vigorously to the beat of the music.

As their scandalous dancing carried on, Shalimar could feel the heat they were generating increasing with each passing second and she wondered if they'd set off the sprinkler systems if they continued. With impudence, eager hands reached out to clasp the red heads formed waist, pulling her in and practically slamming their bodies together. Grinning, Shalimar gripped tighter determined not to let this one get away and pushed her own hips forward, grinding them into the womans own desirable pair.

The red head smiled at the bold gesture, revealing she herself liked their way her body felt against the blondes and Shalimar had no intentions of disappointing her.

Shalimar kept her eyes locked on the red heads face as if trying to memorize the small amount which was teasingly visible to her. She moved in union with the woman, breathing in deeply the scent of lust which seemed to blanket them now, her venereal appetite climbing through the roof with each feline like movement as their instant spark was quickly turning into a full fledged fire inside her belly. A fire which was quickly spreading and threatened to rage out of control every second it stood.

She continued dancing provocatively with the seemingly familiar stranger. Yet Shalimar hardly considered this woman a stranger. No, it was more like she was a well known friend, at least that's how she felt inside, like she'd known this woman before and there were no secrets to protect with her. Her connection to this woman was certainly remarkable and she couldn't quite grasp it, but she didn't care. She'd have plenty of time for that later. Right now this was all that mattered to her.

Adventurous hands longed for exploration and she slid them down the curves which originally caught her eye, taking in every perfect angle her hands glided over. The sleek black leather was soft but Shalimar could tell the womans own natural body was much softer, in fact, she couldn't recall anything softer ever making contact with her fingers.

Her hand slid up and down the womans body, slowly, appreciating every inch she passed over and she smiled as the red head emitted a low moan of approval. Sliding her hand down the desirable hips one last time, Shalimar let it trail a little lower to take one of the red heads hands, lacing her fingers with the silky soft ones of the woman and pressing a slightly sweaty palm to the red heads own warmth.

Shalimar held her tightly as if she were her only lifeline and wrapped her free hand around the small of the red heads back to draw her in as close as she could no longer willing to tolerate the few inches that remained between their heated bodies.

Shalimar continued moving in sync with the woman through the next song ignoring the fact her drinks had already caught up with her and begged her for a trip to the restroom. But she'd hear nothing of it. Nothing would make her leave this dance floor and let go of the goddess she'd managed to catch and hadn't spent nearly enough time worshiping yet.

As the techno mix came to an end the slow tempo overtaking the room brought a slight panic to the feral. Panic which was followed by excitement. What if this woman didn't want to slow dance with her? She asked herself pessimistically. But what if she did? She quizzed alternately much preferring the happier outcome.

As their embrace had been broken with the conclusion of the last song, Shalimar reached a solitary arm out to place near the red heads hip taking a second to judge her reactions to determine whether or not she was welcomed. But perhaps it was a second too long because before she could make any kind of judgment for herself, Shalimar watched as the woman took on a slightly frightened look.

As Shalimar began to feel panicked by the sight she looked harder, suddenly realizing the woman wasn't looking at her, but rather at something or someone past her. Whatever it was it seemed to spook the woman good and Shalimar whipped herself around to have a look at what was so frightening unable to determine the cause through the darkened room.

Baffled, Shalimar turned back to the red head and noticed she was already moving away, looking like her life itself was in danger if she remained in her current presence.

"I have to go," the red head informed, hurriedly, and although she had wanted to stay with her new blonde companion, knew this was neither the time nor the place.

"No, wait!" Shalimar protested, grabbing the woman's wrist. "I don't know your name."

Shalimar watched as the woman turned back to her and for some strange reason she just stood there, watching the red head rush across the floor and out the door.

After a few moments had passed, Shalimar seemed to snap out of whatever daze she had suddenly fallen into and remembered what had just happened. The red headed woman was gone and panicked yellow eyes surveyed the crowd turning up empty.

"Hey," Jesse's voice called from behind and Shalimar snapped around to face his happy face. "What's goin' on?"

"Did you see where that girl went?" Shalimar asked eagerly, her anxiousness catching her friend's attention.

"What girl?"

"The girl I was just dancing with. Where did she go?"

"Oh you mean the cat chick. She headed out the door you saw her. What'd you say that offended her anyway?" he joked.

Shalimar didn't answer instead made a beeline for the exit hoping it wasn't too late to catch up with the remarkable woman she'd known less than an hour but felt such a strong connection to she couldn't let it go.

As the door flung open she pushed herself outside, meeting not with the red headed beauty but instead with a fierce downpour of rain. People on the street were fleeing to their cars in hopes of not getting too wet but she didn't care to avoid it. She walked boldly onto the pavement, splashing in the puddles she crossed over, looking around for anyone resembling her mystery woman but no luck was forthcoming.

The rain poured harder onto her shoulders, drenching her from top to bottom and she spit the droplets which made their way into her mouth to the cement by her feet, feeding the already massive puddle there. She looked up, a large flash of lightening brightening up her face. It was the only thing brightening up her face now and certainly had its work cut out for it since her recently happy smile had slouched into a saddened frown at the womans sudden departure.

Her head hung and she wanted to let a few tears have their way and drip down her cheeks. It's not like anyone would know she'd been crying with the rainstorm displayed on her face anyway.

She lowered her head, turning her eyes to the pavement, a black feather catching her attention. She bent down and lifted the familiar looking object, brining it closer to her face so she might take in the scent upon it. It was faint, she realized, but it was there. She smelled the red head on the feather and knew this was part of her costume, allowing a small, very small, smile to come back onto her soaked face.

Not even a name. She hadn't even gotten the womans name. How would she find this woman now? All she had from her Cinderella type evening was one black feather. One soaking wet black feather and the memories of less than a half hour spent in the company of an angel. How was that enough? No, it wasn't. Not nearly. She had to find this woman no matter what it took. She had to find her Cinderella if she had to search far and wide to do it then so be it.

Sighing heavily and dripping from head to toe she made her way back to the door, Jesse already there to greet her, wrapping his black leather coat around her shoulders.

"Shal, what are you doing you wanna catch a cold?"

No. It wasn't a cold she'd been after. It was, well, she wasn't sure what it was but it was something special anyway. But that didn't matter now. It was all gone just as quickly as it had come.

"I wanted to find that woman," she replied, allowing Jesse to move them under the little porch and out of the relentless and insensitive rain.

"Well, not in a storm like this."

Shalimar sighed again, a sad look making its home on her distraught face.

"I don't even know her name," she sadly acknowledged. "I wonder if I'll ever see her again."

Jesse felt for his friend and lifted a comforting hand to gently pat her on the back of the shoulder.

"Well I guess it wasn't meant to be," he offered in his best sympathetic tone. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Jesse escorted the feral towards the entrance so they might escape the storm but Shalimar knew there was no escaping what she'd just been introduced to and she followed the man back into the club, taking one last look at the empty street behind her as she made her way through the door.

The End…or the beginning…

**Author's Note:** Yes, this IS continued...this is a prequel...to read the "conclusion" of this and find out what happens after this, continue reading the rest of this series...the next story is the series is "Into The Melancholy Night", and yes this story is incorporated and mentioned further down in the series, particualry "Staying Alive" so yes, there is a reason for this story...


End file.
